Merajut Imaji
by Vreezie
Summary: Emma kira Antonio melukis udara [day 02] #nulisrandom2017


**Hetalia–Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 _AU, slice of life. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Selamat membaca ~_

* * *

Rumah Emma ada di sisi lain jembatan. Rumah laki-laki itu di bawahnya, katanya.

"Dan kau akan tidur beralas rumput dan beratap gemerlap bintang?" Emma sempat menatap tak percaya. Tapi Antonio malah tertawa.

"Yep. Mengasyikkan bukan?"

Dahi Emma dibuat berkerut-kerut. Selera humor Antonio adalah salah satu hal yang tak masuk dalam pemahaman Emma. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, sebenarnya, tapi pada akhirnya percakapan itu tenggelam begitu saja.

* * *

Di lemari esnya ada dua botol sari jeruk. Tanpa pikir panjang Emma raup dan dibawa lari ke dekat sungai. Antonio pasti ada di sana seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dan tentu saja Antonio di sana. Berkaus biru dan celananya pendek warna hitam.

Emma menghampiri dan duduk di pinggir jembatan, merapatkan badan sedang tangannya menopang dagu. Ia mengayunkan kaki dan mengetuk-ngetuk kayu penahan. Semua pekerjaan rumah sudah bertumpuk rapi di meja belajar, jadi Emma kira ia bisa berjalan-jalan hingga waktu makan malam nanti. Antonio menyapa, Emma balas sekenanya. Lalu mereka menekuni hal-hal yang dianggap menarik. Emma memandang Antonio yang memendang entah kemana.

Waktur terulur, Emma tak menemukan dirinya jenuh padahal hanya ada botol di sebelahnya.

"Hei. Apa kau tak bosan duduk terus? Kau habiskan satu jam mengawang sejak aku tiba di sini dan tak kunjung mendapat apapun?"

"Dan kau habiskan sejam memandangiku?"

Emma nyaris terbatuk dengan minumannya, tapi masih punya waktu untuk menyangkal, "Aku memandangi bukumu dan kasihan padanya."

Laki-laki yang duduk di pinggiran sungai meregangkan tubuh sambil tertawa. Ia lalu menghela napas ketika melihat awan tipis di ujung timur. "Pikiranku macet. Sering aku berharap agar buku bisa menggambar dirinya sendiri. Tapi sia-sia saja."

"Aku tahu rasanya. Seperti kau ingin agar tugasmu menyelesaikan diri mereka sendiri." Emma menyeruput minumannya lagi, kali ini tanpa tersedak. Sedang milik Antonio sudah habis dari tadi.

Mengingat tugas membuat Emma meringis.

"Tepat, seperti itu," Atonio menanggapi; berhenti melihat awan dan menoleh. Ia memutar-mutar kuasnya, membuatnya nyaris terlempar ke air, kemudian dipungut secepat kilat seolah itu adalah kue kering yang jatuh ke tanah. "Apa kau punya ide apa yang harus dilukis?"

Antonio selalu ada di dekat jembatan, membawa satu set cat air dan buku sketsa di dadanya. Dengan kaki yang berselonjor, Antonio akan mulai membuang pandang ke sungai, atau mengawasi burung, atau mungkin malah mencari ke balik imajinasinya. Emma pernah sekali melihat Antonio mencoret-coret dari kejauhan. Namun ketika didekati, yang ada hanya kertas kosong. Entah dibalik, atau barangkali Antonio memang belum mulai.

Emma pernah punya pikiran, jangan-jangan Antonio seniman gadungan.

"Aku saja bagaimana?" gadis itu menempelkan pipi pada sela penahan. Kakinya berayun makin cepat.

"Entahlah. Aku tak yakin. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku membuatmu jelek?" Antonio mungkin mencoba merendah. Siapa yang tahu. "Tapi barangkali bisa kucoba. Jangan bergerak."

Antonio membalik kertas yang kosong. Muncul tanda tanya di kepala Emma.

"Kenapa kau selalu membalik bukumu seperti itu? Padahal kertas yang tadi bisa digunakan, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Sudah ada isinya."

Emma ingin sekali turun, duduk di sebelah Antonio, dan melempar seribu-satu pertanyaan yang kadang kala terbawa hingga ia akan tidur. Tapi sudah ada mantra yang diucap. Tidak boleh bergerak. Emma tak ingin Antonio urung menggambarnya. "Tapi aku tak melihat apapun."

"Apa kau bisa melihat udara?"

Emma menautkan alisnya, kemudian ia menggeleng sepelan mungkin.

"Udara tak bisa dilihat, tapi mereka nyata dan kau percaya, bukan? Beberapa hal ada hanya untuk diyakini. Seperti isi kertas-kertas kosongku."

"Apa yang kau isi di sana? Udara?"

Antonio tertawa. Emma mulai merasa lucu. "Mungkin. Tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya ide."

"Ah! Jadi hanya kau tuang ide di sana? Lalu kapan menggambarnya? Apa kau juga akan menuangkan ide berupa mukaku di situ. Karena, serius, dari tadi aku tak melihatmu mengambil pensil atau apapun," Emma berhenti untuk menarik napas. "Cuma ingin mengatakan kalau aku sudah siap di sini."

" _Sorry,_ kelupaan." Antonio menelisik tasnya dan mengambil pensil setengah habis. "Baiklah, kali ini jangan bergerak terlalu banyak."

Antonio mulai menggores kertas. Raut mukanya serius. Memutar, lurus, dan ada gerak-gerak aneh seperti membalik posisi bukunya. Antonio _seperti_ seniman sungguhan. Emma gemas ingin bertanya, tetapi ia takut dicap lancang.

Walau mereka seakrab ini, Emma tahu fakta kalau Antonio sudah lulus perguruan tinggi.

"Aku masih panasaran," Emma bergumam di sela-sela keheningan itu.

"Tentang apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang hanya kutuang ide saja."

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Kau habiskan banyak waktu di sini dan hanya pulang membawa ide?"

"Ide dan inspirasi itu hal abstrak yang berharga."

Emma menggenggam keras kayu pembatas jembatan. Antonio mulai berpikir kalau kayu itu akan segera patah kalau Emma tak kunjung selesai dengan binar-binar ingin tahu di matanya.

"Lalu inspirasi itu kau apakan? Apa begitu sampai rumah kau melukis?"

Antonio berdiri setelah mengembalikan pensil. Ia abaikan pertanyaan Emma dan menyodorkan kertas—sengaja dibalik agar Emma tak dapat melihat gambarannya. "Nih sudah selesai." Emma menerima dengan raut penasaran. Pertanyaannya ia lupakan. "Kalau begitu aku mau pulang. Jangan lupa tugas-tugasmu."

"Oh, tak perlu kau ingatkan karena sudah beres semua."

Laki-laki itu memasukkan tangan ke sela-sela kayu dan menepuk kepala Emma, membuat pipi Emma berdesir.

"Sampai besok."

Kemudian Emma melihat Antonio pergi.

Kertas itu buru-buru ia balik hanya untuk menemukan gambar bunga matahari di atasnya.

"Aaah," desah Emma. "Ternyata dia memang seniman gadungan."

* * *

Antonio membuka pintu rumah. Di sudut ruangan ada lukisan tadi pagi, mungkin sudah kering bersama jajaran lain yang dibuat kemarin; kejutan untuk orang teristimewa.

* * *

 _Lukisan-lukisan itu, wajah Emma._

 **END**

* * *

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/06.06.2017]**


End file.
